Shikamaru's Troublesome Life
by xxxyuniexxx
Summary: Yesh,Shikamaru leads a troublesome life when he discovers that his friend ninjas have gone into relationships & said relationships are threatened by multiple ninjas.To make matters worse said people ask for his help.How does a lazy guy handle this?


A/N: First fanfic! -Whoo!throws confetti--noise maker-…ahem anyway--throws things in random direction--

Welcome to my first fan fiction. It was just something out of the blue…well maybe reading a lot of--coff--yaoi--coff-- contributed to the whole me writing this specific fic…

And soda…lots…and…lots…of soda….

**Now to get on with the disclaimers!**

If you hear some things that are familiar to you chances are….--whispers--they're not mine!-Naruto and all of its ninja good-ness by Masashi Kishimoto

Yesh, a couple things with my fanfik

One…Orochimaru died with the third. Whoo! Go third!+throws confetti+

But the third is dead still 'so Tsunade is now Hokage

Itachi is still…itachi…I guess-there's rumors going on about him…and Kisame ;

God I'm so yaoi >.-

And the Akatsuki is still in search for: WORLD DOMINATION!!+echoes+

The leaf and sand village are allies

Everything is peaceful so the only thing that the ninjas have to worry about is training

Aaaaaannnnddd…..can't think of anything else.

Naruto: You sure?

Yunie: Yesh I'm pretty sure

Naruto: How about the fact that I'm the world's bestest ninja ever

Yunie: Uh…no, that would be me :D

Naruto+shakes head+ no! _you_ haven't even graduated yet! See this+shows headband+ this means you graduated.

Yunie: …do you want to read this fanfik or not?

Naruto: of course I do its just--

Shikamaru: oi, stop being so troublesome and start it already!

Yunie: Hai, hai, without further interruptions here's the fanfik in five…

Shikamaru: Four…

Yunie: three...

Naruto: here comes two-ttebayo!

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sky was a clear blue, there was a cool breeze, and there where no troubles.

-sigh-

Just the way Shikamaru liked it.

Too bad for him, being the only genin to pass the chuunin exam, he had to help patrol the village. He could be enjoying this wonderful day but instead he had to be a chuunin and do his chuunin duties, whatever they were. He didn't think being a chuunin involved so much work. The only reason he trained to be a ninja is so that he could sit around all day not thinking of danger. He would have quit if it weren't for the fact that the Fifth could beat you into a pulp.

He now walked by The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He smiled to himself. Knowing his friend, Naruto would probably be there. He is the most loud, hyperactive, unpredictable adolescent ninja Shikamaru has ever met.

"Hey, hey! Sasuke…you gonna eat that?" came a voice inside that shop.

"No, I'm just going to stare at its beauty Naruto" came the reply.

"Oh…"

-sigh-"You dunce, you can have it"

Shikamaru shook his head. Sasuke was the one with the top marks in his class and yet he was not promoted to chuunin like Shikamaru. At first Shikamaru thought it was great to finally be better than the favorite boy, but after the couple of jobs he got, he now was jealous of Sasuke's freedom. He always wondered why they didn't choose Sasuke as well. After the whole Gaara turning into Shukaku, Sasuke's curse mark, along with Orochimaru, was gone. So why didn't they chose him to suffer as well??

He also wondered why Sasuke was in a Ramen Bar…he didn't even like ramen. Of course Naruto was too blind or too hungry to even notice that Sasuke always ordered a bowl but then ended up giving it away. Also Shikamaru noticed that Naruto and Sasuke spent the whole time training together. Why train when they could relax, the one thing Shikamaru couldn't do? And why would the two ninjas, who can't even stand to be in each other's presence, spend all that time together? Unless…

Shikamaru shook his head. He was thinking too much. Plus, Sasuke didn't seem like the one to…Shikamaru crashed that train of thought into the darkest corner of his mind…or at least tried. The more he stood there the more he thought of it. He had to get away from the two ninja's voice in order to preserve his mind. 'Run! Run away, and never return!' said the little voice in his head. He sighed once again. He sure could go for a game against his sensei. That always seemed like a good way to channel your thoughts.

He continued on his way, not disturbing his friend's lunch with the famous Uchiha.

'Heh, famous' Shikamaru thought, 'that would be troublesome as well. All the girls following you, no privacy…sucker.' Shikamaru was feeling a whole lot better now. That is until one thought came to his mind. 'I'd like to see the look on Ino's and Sakura's face if they were to see Naruto together with Sasuke--No! Stop! That's not how it is!'

'…of course there's nothing wrong with it' said another voice in his head.

'n-no of course not, I-I'm not against it or anything' said the voice back.

And since when did Shikamaru start talking to himself?

'Since you became a chuunin' responded his mind.

"Huh, seems reasonable" he said out loud.

"Talking to yourself again huh?" a voice said snapping him back to his ninja world.

Shikamaru looked ahead and found two of the leaf village's ally ninja. Temari and Kankuro. Temari looked like she always did, pissed off at the world, ready to attack it with her fan on her back. Kankuro also carried his puppets, but he seemed distracted. As if looking for someone. Shikamaru guessed Gaara because he wasn't there with his siblings. They didn't even look like they were related. Temari has blond hair while Kankuro has brown hair and Gaara out of no where has red hair.

"Hello, Temari, Kankuro" Shikamaru greeted. Kankuro nodded in greeting. Temari stepped up and hit Shikamaru on the head.

"Thinking must be hard to do for a man, you look exhausted" Temari said.

Shikamaru groaned. "I'll have you know, woman, its not the thinking that has me this worn out," Shikamaru said.

"Then you must be getting old" Temari spat back.

"I see you're lovely as always" Shikamaru said.

"Thank you for noticing," the sand ninja replied.

Shikamaru shook his head. He wanted to sleep. And talking to this woman would not help him get any where near that goal; but since they're allies, he has to be nice.

"So what brings you here?" asked Shikamaru, facing Kankuro. Kankuro stopped his search.

"Gaara" he said.

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. 'Okay…and?' he thought. Kankuro read his face.

"Gaara wanted to visit. Says that in order to form strong ties with the leaf village, we must visit and make friends" Kankuro shook his head right and left. 'He seems so eager to this idea' Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

"So you just followed Gaara here? What about your higher ups? Do they know--?"

"Actually they thought it was a good idea on Gaara's part" Kankuro interrupted.

Gaara…_wanting_ to come? If that doesn't have suspicious written all over it, Shikamaru doesn't know what does.

"Where's Gaara then?" asked Shikamaru. He wondered how the red head would deal with the people. They would be terrified of him and give him the cold shoulder, just like the have done to Naruto…

Naruto! Gaara would be…No Naruto was in the ramen bar but only with Sasuke that much Shikamaru knew. So where the hell would Gaara be if not with the only person he thought felt same the way he did…Involuntarily, Shikamaru put his two hands together like he always did when he tried to think of a solution.

"You're doing it again" he heard Temari say.

"WHAT?" asked Shikamaru.

"Thinking, don't give yourself a head ache" Temari said losing interest and searching around, probably for Gaara. Shikamaru looked at his hands and automatically separated them.

"We don't know where Gaara is, we're searching for the blonde. Figured Gaara would go looking for him" said Kankuro.

"He's not with Naruto. I just saw him eating ramen" he said, 'more like heard but don't need to go into much detail' he thought. Shikamaru heard Temari curse under her breath.

"Well, if you see him around…" Kankuro started, walking away. Shikamaru nodded understanding. With that Temari and Kankuro disappeared.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't know why he was walking towards the park. Well he knew why, he just couldn't believe he was doing it. When the sand ninja's informed him of Gaara's disappearance, Shikamaru thought that it would be best that Gaara should be with someone who could control him, or rather someone who would not piss him off. But if Gaara had Temari as a sister and did not transform, maybe he could deal with the people here. The only problem was where to start looking. And this lead him to the one thought he couldn't believe he was listening to…the sandbox.

He felt stupid following that thought but he reasoned that his mind said that because Gaara was of the sand village and felt more at home being near sand….God that was such stupid reasoning. Maybe his mind was deteriorating. He would have to have a talk with the Hokage about his work load. Sometimes he thought the Fifth enjoyed giving him work being the only kid to be chuunin.

He now stood at the playground. He quickly scanned the area, ending at the sandbox. If his reasoning was stupid, then what he saw was just plain dumb.

In the sandbox was…Gaara! But he wasn't alone, Lee was there too. Both seemed to be talking. Well, Lee seemed to be doing the talking; Gaara was listening, one hand under his chin, while the sand coming out of his gourd seemed to grip a plastic shovel and pale, and making a sand castle. Gaara didn't seem angry or displeased. He actually seemed at peace with the world, that world including Lee.

Both have failed to notice Shikamaru by the playground's entrance. Shikamaru was unsure what to do next. He could either let them be or he could go and tell the red head's siblings his whereabouts, but that seemed wrong. Gaara looked like he enjoyed having a conversation with a person who was not totally terrified of him…

Wait…when the hell did that happen? Lee should be the last person to be talking to Gaara. Lee was injured and almost killed by Gaara. And yet here they were talking,

Just then, Lee must've said something that caught Gaara's full attention because Gaara removed his hand from his chin and looked at Lee for awhile. Lee's face flushed.

Flushed? Oh God, did the world plan this? Did the world plan to make Shikamaru's head explode with this information? Because if it did, it was working. It was in Shikamaru's nature to try and solve things, no matter how difficult. But for the life of him, Shikamaru couldn't figure out how this could've happened. And what happened next just added to his confusion.

Gaara smiled, well smirked more like it, and nodded. This sole action made Lee's face turn scarlet and made Lee smile, his teeth shining white. That damn eye-blinding smile.

Lee jumped towards Gaara to glomp him but Gaara's sand got in between them and Lee hit his face on the hard sand wall. Shikamaru turned away trying to hold back from laughing. He quickly composed himself and looked at their direction. Gaara held Lee and seemed to say something. Apologize? Well Gaara seemed mad but not at Lee. Lee shook his head and said something back.

From this Shikamaru concluded that Gaara did not mean for his sand to get in the way, the sand was a defense mechanism, so it would not allow anything to touch him. Gaara apologized to Lee, but being noble Lee must said it was his fault for being so rash. At least some things Shikamaru could still make some sense out of.

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. He walked away leaving those two in the sandbox. Him and his stupid reasoning. If he hadn't followed that one thought he would have never seen that. He still couldn't figure out how this could've built up. Since the attack no one has said anything about anyone from the sand village coming. So when did Lee and Gaara find the time to talk? Well, Temari and Kankuro came to look for him and when Shikamaru told them he didn't know where Gaara was, Temari had sworn. That means that Gaara had done this before.  
Okay that was a logical explanation. Shikamaru liked logical.

Now to figure out Naruto and Sasuke. Well that was a no brainer; hate and love border each other, it's very easy to cross over. Plus, the whole spending together training, adds up to building a relationship.

'What the hell am I doing?' Shikamaru thought. Was he actually trying to make this logical?

First Naruto and Sasuke, then Lee and Gaara, what's next? Kiba and Shino? They are, after all, in the same team. Shikamaru stopped walking. Oh God, that's it. Shikamaru came to the conclusion that he definitely needs a nap.

* * *

Shikamaru went to his favorite roof top and laid there. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet oxygen the air had to offer. He was ready to drift off when he heard someone coming his way. It wasn't the short loud steps of Choji or the quick strides Ino did when she walked, or his sensei's. This was a different person.

'Crap' Shikamaru thought as he opened his eyes.

When he did he saw Sakura standing next to him.

'Damn! Busted' he thought. Sakura was the Fifth's student now, and she might mention to the Fifth of his dozing off. Shikamaru sat up.

"Can I help you Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um, I was hoping you could" she said. Shikamaru nodded and got up. They walked across the roof top and sat down on the bench that was there.

"What's troubling you?" Shikamaru asked.

At this Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "It's about Naruto…"she paused, "…and Sasuke."

'Ah, so she realized it too' Shikamaru said. "What about them?" he asked. She probably wouldn't get to the point; she would probably want to build up to it.

"I want you to help me break them up" she said a stern look on her face.

'Well damn! So much for wanting to build up to it' Shikamaru thought. His surprise must've shown on his face but Sakura took it as not knowing what she was talking about.

"I've been meaning, no, trying to be alone with Sasuke, but every time I ask he tells me he is training and then I see him on the training grounds, with Naruto" said Sakura.

"Well I imagine he needs to train with someone" said Shikamaru more to himself than to Sakura.

"Yeah but then I told him that if he needs someone to train with, I would gladly volunteer; but he says he doesn't need anyone to train with. After that I find him with Naruto," Sakura explained, "it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he rather be with Naruto than me."

'Apparently it does' thought Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded to Sakura. "You're right, I have noticed it, but what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to help me break them up!" Sakura repeated.

"But how do you know that they're official?" asked Shikamaru. It felt weird talking about his friend to this girl. If Sakura had figured it out and acted like this…Damn! Then Ino wouldn't be too far behind.

"Oh! Comon'! They're together, I know that by looking. Sasuke wouldn't go with Naruto to eat ramen if they weren't something between them!" Sakura said.

'She's smart' thought Shikamaru. He wondered which one was worse, Ino or Sakura? Well before he would've said Sakura because she had nothing to offer but now under the instruction of the Fifth, Sakura was getting stronger and more knowledgeable in medicine. Poor Ino. Speaking of the purple Devil, Ino came in. She stopped when she saw Shikamaru and Sakura sitting on the bench and then smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Ino. Shikamaru knew exactly what she was implying and Sakura as well.

"No nothing" responded Sakura.

"In that case, Shikamaru I have a favor to ask" said Ino walking towards the bench where they sat.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back. "If it's trying to help you break up Sasuke and Naruto then you're not the first one" said Shikamaru.

Ino stopped and gawked at him. 'Bull's-eye' thought Shikamaru. That was exactly what was in Ino's mind. Sakura looked at Shikamaru as well. She couldn't believe he just revealed their plan like that. Shikamaru took notice on her expression. He got up from the bench.

"Look both of you want the same thing so I say work together" Shikamaru started for the stairs. He looked back, "Because I'm not helping" he said leaving both of them on the roof.

* * *

Shikamaru walked towards the Hokage's office. His day was far from relaxing. He knew that if Sakura was anything like Ino, she'll keep asking for his help. But again he wondered something. Why him? Why did Sakura ask him for help? She could've asked…

Okay maybe he was the best choice to get help from.

He finally reached the office. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in" came the voice.

Shikamaru opened the door and was now face to face with the Fifth Hokage Tsunade.

She was at her desk, papers on either side of her, and Shizune was no where to be seen. Usually she stood on Tsunade's right, holding Ton-ton. The Hokage looked like she wanted to get out of that stuffy office and drink Sake.

"Ah, Shikamaru," the Hokage started, "How was your patrol?"

'Damn, does she know?' he thought. Sakura couldn't have told her, he arrived first.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, it must be hard for you. I apologize" said Tsunade. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. There was something amiss here. Tsunade would've told him to suck it up, that was what ninjas did. She would not be apologizing. He noticed that her face was kind of flushed.

Ah, Tsunade couldn't get out of the office so she decided to bring the Sake to her. Clever woman.

"Do you think I could get tomorrow off?" asked Shikamaru. He desperately need at least one day to figure out a perfect hiding spot from Ino and Sakura…and probably from Temari and Kankuro…and Lee and Gaara…and Naruto and Sasuke…Hey, he would even say Shino and Kiba.

"Sure! And tell me if you find that hiding place" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru just looked at the Hokage. Did she just read his mind?

"You're talking out loud, Shikamaru" said Tsunade smiling.

Shikamaru cursed, "Well now you see my reason why I need a break."

Tsunade nodded. Suddenly the door flew open.

'Please don't let it be any of them' thought Shikamaru. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Might Gai who came in. Gai on the other hand seemed far from relieved.

"F-fifth!" he said.

At his words, the Hokage's features got serious. "What happened Gai?" she asked.

Gai covered his eyes with his arm. "My wonderful and beautiful pupil is no where to be found!" he cried.

Tsunade seemed to lighten her features. His _pupil_. For a moment it seemed something serious.

"He always disappears. It's called 'wanting to be alone' Gai. You can't blame the kid. He won't always want to be with you," said Tsunade.

"I looked for him everywhere" Gai blabbered on not paying attention.

"Have you tried the sandbox?" Shikamaru blurted out. 'Crap' he thought

"Why would I look there?" he asked, not believing that was a true suggestion. "Anyway, Lee's been acting weird ever since the attack" said Gai.

"Weird? How?" asked Shikamaru. Tsunade had lost all interest. Shikamaru on the other hand wanted to see if what Gai said contributed to his conclusion about Lee and Gaara.

"Well, lately he's been going out of his way to disappear like this on me. And when he reappears he has a lot of sand on him" said Gai.

'Sandbox' thought Shikamaru with a smirk.

Gai seemed to think over this and finally snapped his fingers.

"It has to be some woman who has been kidnapping my young Lee!" said Gai.

'This guy has no brains whatsoever' thought Shikamaru.

"Poor Lee, and he always manages to win because he always comes back! Oh Lee is truly a wonderful, remarkable young man" Gai cried.

Shikamaru thought this man went his way to avoid any logical explanation for anything. But that settled it, Lee and Gaara have met before, and apparently in the most obvious place that no one even thought of looking. They must have talked all this time, clearing things between them. Shikamaru just noticed that Gai went on a rant saying how Lee is the best student of all.

"…but from now on I will never leave him out of my sight! If that woman appears again, I'll have a word with her!" said Gai striking his pose. Those damn teeth. Gai and Lee seemed almost alike except when Lee wanted to he could think logically. Gai always seemed too close to Lee, even for the teacher and student relation. Shikamaru shivered. Too close. Poor Lee, he will have trouble getting away from his teacher now. Poor Lee? Poor Shikamaru, sometimes it would have been better if he didn't think so much. His bed was looking mighty comfortable right now in his mind.

* * *

He walked out of the office and building and headed home. The sun was setting and the sky was not a fiery yellow. One good thing he manage to accomplish today. He managed to get the day off tomorrow. Even if it was a semi-drunk order, an order is an order. Shikamaru smiled to himself, glad that such a rule existed now. His stomach soon growled. He hadn't eaten all day and thinking burned a whole lot of calories so he needed food. He walked by a restaurant and smelled something delicious. He followed his nose and found that he was by The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The last place he wanted to be was the place where this all started, but the ramen smell crept outside and into Shikamaru's smelling sense. He sighed, hoping that he wouldn't find any of the people he mentioned in the Hokage's office.

Well he didn't find the two people that where most likely to be there.

Instead he found four of them.

Naruto and Sasuke sat apart from one another because Sakura and Ino were in between them both. The girls were busy talking to Sasuke. Naruto seemed bummed out as he waited for his ramen to be ready. Sasuke seemed more annoyed than bummed. He didn't really pay much attention to the girls.

Shikamaru took a seat next to Naruto.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru, how was patrol?" asked Naruto, cheering up a bit, having someone to talk to.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru answered again. He ordered a bowl of ramen for himself.

"That's your view on everything" said Naruto narrowing his eyes like a fox.

"Well today proved it to be true" said Shikamaru. He looked towards Sasuke and found Sasuke even more annoyed, if that was even possible. He gave Shikamaru a glare. With that Shikamaru understood that he was one of the people Sasuke was annoyed with. Something came to Shikamaru. If he figured out about Sasuke and Naruto and was asked to have them separated, then Sasuke must have thought that Shikamaru was helping Sakura and Ino.

"What made today so troublesome?" asked Naruto, oblivious to the serious thinking Shikamaru was doing.

"People and their relationships" said Shikamaru. Naruto nodded, not really grasping what that meant. He was too busy noticing the ramen bowl that was laid in front of him. Instantly his face lit up with joy. Man that kid sure loved his ramen. Shikamaru stole a glance at Sasuke. He was smirking as he saw the look on Naruto's face when the ramen was served.

"Itadakimas!" Naruto said clasping his hands together and then started eating.

"Itadakimas" everyone heard a voice say. They all turned and looked at Sasuke. He had picked up a couple of noodles on his chopsticks when he noticed everyone staring.

"What?" he asked in that annoyed voice of his. No one said anything but the blond.

"Yeah, Sasuke! I knew you liked ramen! Ramen is good for the mind and body! It's good for your soul as well! You must eat ramen to fulfill your goals!" Naruto ranted.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind when I'm eating this" he said and then ate.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh out loud. The girls were mad. Probably at Naruto for making their precious Sasuke laugh. They couldn't force themselves to be mad at Sasuke, no matter how much Sasuke avoided them. Sasuke wasn't so bad, Shikamaru thought as his bowl of ramen came.

* * *

The sun had set when Shikamaru decided to leave the ramen bar. Sakura and Ino both failed in trying to separate Naruto and Sasuke. When Naruto and Sasuke both said they had to go, Sakura and Ino both suggested that Sasuke should walk them home because it was too dangerous to walk home in the dark. In order for Sasuke to believe that in no way was Shikamaru involved in what ever the girls did, he reminded them that there is no more danger for them to worry about. Sure this received a few glares from them but Shikamaru could live with that. Sasuke had smirked at this and agreed with Shikamaru. Naruto bid his farewell and so did Sasuke going the same way Naruto did, while Ino and Sakura lived the other direction. Shikamaru was left with the girls and they started shouting at him. He just turned and started to walk away, hands in his pockets and whistled. When he got home, he was going to go straight to his bed and sleep in. He was thinking of that when he head a shuffle by a near by pole. He turned and looked at it.

Since when did the poles have blue-ish purple hair sticking out?

"Uh, um" a voice said.

Shikamaru instantly knew who that voice belonged to.

It was Hinata!

"Hinata, you can come out now" Shikamaru said. Hinata jumped out of her hiding spot and now was looking at the ground.

"K-konichiwa Shikamaru-kun" said Hinata bowing in greeting.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come all this way to say hello Hinata" said Shikamaru. His bed was slowly leaving, unreachable in his mind.

"U-uh, n-no. Y-you're right" Hinata said in that little mouse voice.

"Well?" asked Shikamaru. It's gonna take ages for this girl to talk, he thought.

"I-I just want to…t-that is…it's about…"Hinata stuttered.

Shikamaru was going to take a gamble and say this is about Naruto because Hinata just started glowing red, even noticeable in the dark.

"Naruto, yes what about him?" asked Shikamaru. Hinata looked shocked to see that Shikamaru knew who she was thinking about.

"Y-yes…N-Naruto-kun…I-I want to know…I-If he…and…" Hinata was a lost for words. But again Shikamaru could guess what this was about. If he learned anything today, it was that today the world revolved around the fact that there seemed to be something going on with the ninja boys.

"Sasuke? You want to know if there's something going on between Naruto and Sasuke am I correct?" asked Shikamaru. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, your suspicions are correct. Is that all?" asked Shikamaru.

At this Hinata stuttered uncontrollably.

"W-Well, I-I also w-wanted to a-ask…um…w-well…I-I…y-you see, I," Hinata stuttered.

God, someone had to teach this girl how to speak. What more did she want? For him to help her--

Realization hit him.

Shikamaru realized what she wanted but couldn't believe it. Quiet Hinata asking Shikamaru's help to separate the two ninja!

"You want me to separate Naruto and Sasuke so at least you will have a chance" said Shikamaru. Hinata still glowed red. She could only nod. Well she had courage that much he could acknowledge.

"Why don't you ask Kiba for this kind of help, or Shino" as soon as Shikamaru mentioned their names, the same thought he had of them earlier came back. He knew he had nothing to go by but today it seemed the world was full of surprises. And his suspicions were confirmed as Hinata started once again to stutter.

"T-They w-would b-be a-against…t-t-that is t-t-to say…b-both a-a-are…u-um" Hinata stuttered under her breath. Shikamaru sighed.

"I understand" Shikamaru said not really wanting to.

Hinata again was shocked to see that Shikamaru knew what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can't. Or rather I don't want to," Shikamaru said closing his eyes, "you're not the first or second person to ask that of me, and I'm pretty sure you can guess who did. But at least I'll tell you why I don't want to."

"It's true that I'm the best person to ask of this but you all missed one thing" Shikamaru started to walk away. He turned back to see Hinata staring at him, still hoping he will say yes and help.

"I'm a lazy guy" Shikamaru said with a smile and started to walk home, thinking that maybe his perfect hiding spot was under his covers.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yunie+throws away popcorn bowl+Well? What do you think?

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZz

Naruto: YEAH!!RAMEN!! A story is always better with ramen! Right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sure, ramen is good once in a while. But not everyday Naruto, you need to balance out your eating--

Naruto: yeah, yeah. Apple a day keeps doctor way all that good stuff.

Sasuke:….Apples are evil. They represent blood, hatred, revenge…If I were a fruit I'd be an apple!

Naruto: if I were a fruit I'd be ramen!+smiles+

Sasuke:….

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZz --dreamly-- how troublesome

Yunie: +stares at all of them+ ignore them please. So what do to all think? Good? Bad? I need to know! And don't think it's over just yet! I still need to put in what Hinata might do, if anything, and Neji will soon appear as well for all you Neji lovers.-sounds like veggie lovers lol- We also need to see Temari and Kankuro's reaction to all of this-to Gaara's and Lee's relationship. Gai as well. Let's no forget Ten-Ten. Shino and Kiba?? I would've never guessed. AND I WROTE THIS! o.o And just so you all know, I never really ever thought of Kiba and Shino together. It's just some random thing that came to me and you'll see the reason why I put them together. It's quite amusing really. Kakashi and Iruka do a debut as well in the next chapter…I hope….also maybe Choji…I need to see where his part is going to be in this…but leave a review saying if you enjoyed it or if I mayor-ly killed a character's character or something. Remember my first fan fic. Need those reviews.

Shikamaru: --sleepily-- oi would you quit talking and let those people do whatever they want?

Yunie:…go back to sleep!

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZz

Naruto: no need to tell him twice

Sasuke: Naruto go review for me

Naruto: Hey!Hey!

Sasuke: I'll buy you ramen

Naruto+goes and Reviews+

Sasuke: What are you waiting for? Go review as well. I'll buy you ramen as wellcrosses fingers behind back


End file.
